Injeção
by Lina-Chan s2 n.n
Summary: Oneshot curtinho sobre um dia em que o Ed fica doente e tem que levar uma injeção, só vai dar confusão...


**n/a:** Oi gente linda do meu coração! *multidão enfurecida segurando tacos de beisebol rondando a autora* CALMA! Eu posso explicar! ... Tá, eu não posso explicar ¬¬, mas eu tive vontade de fazer algo do Fullmetal e aí está, mesmas indicações de sempre e aí vai.

Os personagens de Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertencem, para a minha e a infelicidade dos fans.

Injeção

- A...AH...AATCHIM! -

- EDWARD ELRIC! VOLTA AQUI! – Win gritou depois de perseguir Ed por toda a casa, Al apenas observava tudo com 2 enormes gotas na cabeça e tentava falar inutilmente:

- Ed! Calma, é só uma injeçãozinha! – o Ed olha pra ele com uma cara de maníaco-homicida-de-meio-metro e grita ainda correndo:

- FALA ISSO PORQUE NÃO É COM VOCÊ! MINHA IMUNIDADE É ALTA, A GRIPE PASSA! SEM INJEÇÃO! – a Win bufa e grita tirando uma chave de fenda (**n/a: **sei lá de onde o.O") e atira na cabeça do Ed:

- VOCÊ FALOU ISSO A UMA SEMANA ATRÁS! – a chave de fenda acerta a cabeça do Ed o fazendo cair de cara no chão, ele levanta usando alquimia e se tranca dentro de um armário, a Win se senta do lado de Al cançada e irritada, ela bufa e diz:

- Al, eu tenho milhões de entregas pra fazer, e se o Ed não melhorar eu não me concentro com ele espirrando! Ele TEM que fazer essa injeção! - o Al concorda e a Win sorri malignamente o deixando em dúvida, e ela diz pegando um copo de leite:

- Ai como esse LEITE é bom! O Ed não sabe o que tá perdendo! Já que ele AMA LEITE! - bastou ela falar isso e Ed sai do armário gritando:

- QUEM GOSTA DE LEITE É A VÓ! - nesse exato momento entra a vovó Pinako, que escuta isso e grita:

- DO QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? - ela espulça os três a panelada da casa e fecha a porta, nisso o Ed espirra chamando a atenção dos dois amigos que pulam em cima dele que grita:

- NÃOO! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR! NÃOOO! -

* * *

5 minutos depois...

Todos olhavam uma estranha cena, alguns chegavam a parar e outros quase se matavam de tanto rir, claro, é que é tão normal uma garota indo mais a frente seguida por uma armadura falante que carregava um nanico (**n/a: **sem querer ofender, eu também sou n.n) que gritava coisas totalmente ininteligíveis, e exatamente nesse momento 4 carros com alquimistas federais conhecidos de Ed e Al apareceram na rua, lá estavam o Coronel Mustang, a Tenente Hawkeye, Tenentes Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman e o Major Armstrong, eles chegam a parar os carros, o Tenente Hughes estava com os olhos arregalados e roia as unhas até dizer chega, ele para e fala tremendo:

- Minha filhinha! Nós estamos a apenas 20 quarteirões de lá! E se ela ver isso, o que ela vai pensar? -

Todos: *gota*

Al e Win param ao ver que os carros dos alquimistas estavam ali, o Ed grita chamando a atenção de todos:

- BOMBEIROS, POLÍCIA, ALQUIMISTAS, CRIANCINHAS DE FRALDAS MOLHADAS! ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI! - todos olham pra ele e começam a rir, e o Coronel fala para a Tenente:

- Tenente, o que foi isso? - ela dá de ombros e o Coronel faz uma cara séria e diz depois sorrindo:

- Acho que não foi nada! O Aço deve estar com dor de barriga! -

Todos: *gota gigantesca*

A Win e o Al viam tudo sorrindo que nem idiotas, até que o Al grita:

- Coronel, Tenentes, não reparem! O Ed vai fazer uma injeção hoje e ele... - o Al não terminou de falar e o Ed deu um soco na cabeça dele gritando:

- AL SE VOCÊ CONTAR PRA ALGUÉM EU TE MATO! - ele fica com uma gota enorme na cabeça e diz:

- Ed... -

Momento de silêncio...

E todos os Tenentes, menos a Riza, e o Coronel começaram a rir.

Ed: *nuvemzinha negra*

- Não quero ir. -

Chegando ao hospital...

- AHH! ME LARGA AL! - ele fez o que o irmão mandou e a Win segurou ele pela gola da camisa

Win: *cara de psicopata homicida*

- Se você fugir, Edward Elric não vai mais existir e nem exame de D.N.A. vai provar que existiu! -

Win: *carinha de anjinho com auréola*

- Entendeu, Ed querido? -

Ed: *cara de desesperado*

- S-si-sim! - nissso uma atendente sorridente vem na direção deles e pergunta:

- É injeção? - o Ed fecha a cara e segura um espirro, e a Win e o Al respondem que sim sorrindo, e ela diz:

- Bom, a ala infantil é no primeiro corredor a esquerda! -

Win e Al: *cara de medo, MUITO medo*

Ed: *cara de maníaco-homicida-de-meio-metro*

- QUEM É QUE VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ESCALADOR DE MEIO FIO, HEIN? - o Al segurava o Ed pelo casaco, ele tentava a todo custo se soltar, discretamnte a atendente se aproxima da Win e pergunta:

- Quantos anos ele tem? - a Win sorri e diz:

- 16! -

Atendente: *gota*

- Desculpe, achei que tinha 10, mas a sessão que procuram está no corredor 7 sala 713! - a Win sussurra um obrigada e o Al arrasta o Ed pra sala 713 do corredor 7.

Corredor 7 sala 713...

- É o fim, Al! Eu juro que tentarei sobreviver pra devolver seu corpo! -

- Calma Ed! Chega de drama! - e Win completa a fala de Al já tirando o casaco do Ed:

- Ed você não vai sentir nada! E se você continuar assim eu juro que não vou medir meus atos! - ele se encolhe e lá vem a enfermeira, que sem dó nem piedade enfia a agulha no braço dele.

Momento de silêncio...

- AHH! - ele quase começou a se bater de tanta dor.

1 minuto depois...

Ed: *cara de maníaco-homicida-de-meio-metro*

- NÃO DOEU? EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! VOLTEM AQUI! - e a nossa fic termina com o Ed perseguido a Win, o Al, a atendente, a enfermeira, o Coronel Mustang e os Tenentes Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, etc...

RESUMINDO: tudo termina numa enoorme confusão ^.^''

* * *

**n/a:** E aí? Gostaram, bom isso é pra compensar a demora de A.H. n.n'', bom eu quero reviews para saber se eu me dou bem com oneshots, quem sabe eu até faço mais uma!

Lina - Chan s2 n.n


End file.
